


Wild young love

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual pleasuring, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, manga spoilers for chapter 228 (super minor!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Koganegawa and Sakunami hang out before and after practices. Not just because Koganegawa needs help applying nail hardener within his new routine, or because he just wants to talk. The two of them are barely a month into their relationship and think about doing more than kissing half the time when they're together. When Sakunami is in a good mood, Koganegawa sees his chance to suggest that they could have some fun.





	Wild young love

**Author's Note:**

> so when Koganegawa thought 'conditioning the nails' and Kageyama said 'clipping', my mind immediately went to nail hardener ww Anyway, I wanted to write something established for this pair that goes past kissing. Plus I like the idea of how awkward a 69 for them is given the height difference;;; (I mean, 27 cm is no fucking joke).
> 
> I really love these two??? Koganegawa is my favourite setter by faaaarrr and I have an unending love for liberos. And yes I realized in the middle of the fic that it should be quite cold outside but eh. They're horny teenagers. They have to find the time and places as the gods grant them.
> 
> Please enjoy this rather smutty read 〣( ºΔº )〣 I love writing young relationships where people are exploring and body worshipping (*´▽`*)

Kanji has learned the hard way that if he sits perfectly still and says as little as possible, the probability percentage of Kousuke getting mad at him is down to 5%. The probability of him doing nice things for Kanji, or getting a kiss, rises at the same time. Sitting still isn't his forte, but Kanji's great example, Aone, has taught him a lot in that regard. And Kanji really likes kissing Kousuke, which is the reason sweat runs down his neck at this point.

One of his hands is in a semi-tight hold of Kousuke's. They're sitting behind the gymnasium, close to the naked trees through which a breeze runs. All the brown and gold leaves that covered this area just a month before when Kanji confessed liking Kousuke were gone. Grinning besides himself that his plan to talk about his feelings straight out and unafraid had worked so well, Kanji sinks into the memory.

It had been just after school, like right now, in between the end of classes and the start or practice. The weather, alongside the scenery, had been agreeable to Kanji's confession plans. He and Kousuke always waited for each other after class to walk to the club room together. And on the day where Kanji felt most confident, he'd pulled Kousuke towards a different route for more privacy. The words 'Uh, yeah. Sure.' hadn't been exactly what Kanji imagined for a response. But it had been a positive one, followed by a tentative first kiss. Kanji's neck had hurt afterwards, given it went from one kiss to a couple, to lips brushing together to tongues sliding in out each other's mouths.

Kanji lets his gaze return quickly to Kousuke, the need to kiss him burning down his core and towards his manhood. Unable to squirm, he focuses on his crush-turned-boyfriend's fingers, as he applies a second coat of nail hardener to Kanji's right hand pinky. His tongue peeks out as he concentrates on making no wasted movements or let the small brush go past and over the skin. Kousuke gently takes Kanji's other hand to finish the job completely. He has a serene expression going on, at the edge of a smile. Smiling himself at the prospect of a Kousuke in his best mood, Kanji relaxes his shoulder a moment before his fingers splay on top of Kousuke's palm.

"You've been using a lot less tape recently. I guess this stuff is really working huh," Kousuke hums, spreading the see-through nail polish over Kanji's thumb first. 

"Mhnn! I've never seen Moniwa-senpai add this to his fingers, though. But he used at least half the tape that I went through... I should thank Kageyama-kun after this! It was only because of him that I bought the nail hardener in the first place." Kanji hadn't been too sure about it. The idea of using stuff like this didn't sit well with him, which was unreasonable in retrospect. He read online that a lot of professional setters use this kind of protective hardener and nail files. He had to look up several things to make sure he wasn't making matters worse.

When Kousuke found out, he offered Kanji help. After all, Kanji usually would go to Kousuke for tape when he ran out of it himself.

Adding the last of coats to the last fingernails, Kousuke inspects both hands to gauge how happy he is with the result. Once he's done, he closes the nail hardener and puts it into Kanji's bag. Kanji has been fool enough to move around or touch things with freshly applied coats, ruining the work or messing up his things. Kousuke caught up on that fast, and has been putting things back for him ever since. 

"Man, it's pretty cold out. You know we could have just done this in the club room or in the gym, right?" Kousuke shivers under his jacket and thick shawl, putting his hands under his arm pits to keep them warm.

"Ah, I didn't want to bother anyone in the club room. And in the gym I'd be scared of balls coming our way." 

Kanji restrains himself from fidgeting when Kousuke's eyes stay on him. "So it's not like you're afraid of anyone seeing you use nail polish?"

"N-no. I don't think so... I mean! I don't think they'd care that much."

"Cus they wouldn't. Recently, Futakuchi-san has found out about us. He was very chill, y'know? Said it doesn't matter as long as we don't mess around on court. He even told me to kiss you in front of Kamasaki-senpai just to make him mad." Kousuke chuckles. It's been known to all layers of Datekougyou high school that Kamasaki had all sorts of problems getting a girlfriend. It has been said he should ditch the weight room and go out more, but the muscle-loving senpai didn't want to hear any of it.

The knowledge that their team captain and ace was cool with their relationship eased off a good part of Kanji's heart. He hadn't cared in the beginning, as long as Kousuke would like him... And Aone-san had been most encouraging about Kanji's sexuality, too.

"Aone-senpai knows too, by the way! I actually told him about liking you, and he said I should just go for it." Kanji smiles wide, being careful as he sets his palms on top of Kousuke's knees. "But do you really think we should make out in front of the team or just find Kamasaki-senpai alone somewhere?"

"Kissing huh... That reminds me..." Kousuke leans forward, and Kanji's focus to be still changes to the immobility of a trance, when Kousuke's mouth brushes over his bottom lip. It makes Kanji blush a little when Kousuke engages in a little public display of affection. It's not as if there's people around, but they're still outside. When Kousuke stays leaning forward, Kanji sees his opportunity to repay the favour. They kiss for a little bit of time, a lot more tame then in the memory Kanji had earlier.

Which reminds _him_.

"Say, could we do that thing again?" He asks, breath warming over Kousuke's sweet lips. Kousuke's eyes take some time adjusting and remembering. Then he blinks up to Kanji.

"What sort of thing are you referring to?" 

"The- that stuff we did last Friday after practice." Kanji can't face Kousuke as soon as he says the words, his face erupting in one fierce blush which he feels down his neck. He went and said it. Stopping himself from moving his fingers to his face or the back of his head out of embarrassment, he applies only a little pressure with his finger tips atop of Kousuke's knees. About to offer that they can do it another time...

One glance at Kousuke shows him that the blush is equal, and then that another day option is not necessary, as he nods.

"Uhm, sure. Okay. Do you want to d-do it now or later?"

"Eeeh, afterwards might be too cold... and most senpai will expect us to leave... Last Friday we had sort of a lucky break. Also, they're all having some sort of conference about the meet next week. So uh, we should have time." Once he's got approval, Kanji squirms on his ass, eager to try again. He wants to perfect his technique, really have Kousuke enjoy it this time and be loud.

Kousuke's red face turns to the trees without a leaf covering them, down to the bushes. It's cold out here still, but they both had prepared for things like this. Nodding again, Kousuke makes Kanji stand up first. It's just a short walk over to the bushes, but Kanji's hand finds Kousuke before he has second thoughts. Hiding away further from the gymnasium, they find their stash. It's a small paper bag with picknick blanket and some of the things two boys wanting to do more than just kiss and hold hands need.

"So uh, should I go down on you first? You seem to want it a lot." Kousuke has the sense not to point, but Kanji looks down anyway. He's been having dirty thoughts for some time now, and the eagerness forms a bulge in his pants. But he's full of good ideas, so he shakes his head. As they spread out the blanket to sit down on it, Kanji explains what he wanted to try this time.

"Like, mutually pleasuring each other, but at the same time! I think it's very uh, very erotic and if you also like it," Kanji sits close to Kousuke, ready to kiss him into submission and to get him horny enough for the idea to be approved. Kousuke's blush loses ferocity, but it's still apparent on his cheeks.

"Don't you think it's going to be a little... challenging? Kissing is already hard enough." 

Knowing the coat of nail hardener should be dry by now, Kanji captures Kousuke's jaw, then pushes his lips softly over his. "Hard, like this?" Feeling cheeky, he takes Kousuke's hand, puts it over his penis, covered by fabric. "Or hard like this..?"

His words get swallowed up when Kousuke's returns the kiss. He sits up, sliding his knees forward, then sits down on Kanji. The friction has an immediate effect. Hands roaming across the jackets, they open each other's zippers, undressing with the need to be as close as possible despite the cold. Kanji's head fogs over with want, his fingers already below Kousuke's shirt, down his lower back, curving over the ass. He pushes Kousuke forward and over his dick, until he feels him hardening too.

"Kanji..." A soft whispers crosses over his ear, and while he likes the current position, wanting to take the time to enjoy, practice is only another 40 minutes away.

"We should hurry," Kanji pushes the words out across his raspy throat, kissing Kousuke's neck in an apology. "I won't use fingers today, alright? It should be easier for you later."

"Yeah... yeah sure, whatever. Just. Just mouths then." Kousuke's voice becomes sweet and light, breathing over Kanji's face, down his throat. For Kanji's idea to work, they kind of need to move. As much as it goes against his instinct, Kanji shoves Kousuke off his lap, missing him right away.

"Should I lie down? Do you think you can reach?" He asks in wonder, heated at the prospect. Kousuke's eyes, his beautiful diluted pupils darkening them, look around, unsure.

"If you're on top you might hurt your back so.. So yeah, lie down. I'll manage." Kousuke kisses him one more time, then pulls at Kanji's Datekougyou jersey pants as Kanji sits back further. He only brings them down to his ankles. Then Kousuke's blush returns full force when Kanji slowly pulls down his shorts below, revealing how hot he feels for Kousuke's mouth. 

"Let me,"

Kanji tries to be a good and adjusting boyfriend.

"No, lie down. I- I said I'd manage!" Kousuke closes his eyes, waiting for Kanji to do as he says. Then to Kanji eternal happiness, he pushes down his own pants all the way over his feet, leaving his shoes on. "We don't have much time so, head down!"

Kanji lies flat on his back, face turned skywards. First he views the branches, before Kousuke shuffles close. Then his hands welcome the glorious backside of his boyfriend. Blinking, Kanji waits for Kousuke to settle his feet on both sides of his head, to bring his upper body across Kanji's lower torso half. A breath leaves his open mouth, tickling Kanji's hips. Then hands, not as cold as Kanji expected them, close around his dick, quickly followed by that warm and inviting mouth slipping over his leaking glans.

"Mhnnnn," Kousuke moans, just to tease him with the sensation, before his tongue licks over the split and further, lower, letting his mouth place kisses alongside the shaft to the right. It's light for now, but last week Kousuke has done things to Kanji, surpassing his wildest dreams of doing this sort of stuff.

Keeping his hands still on top of Kousuke's lower back, Kanji waits for the sensation to give him shivers, until he's used to the mouth kissing up and down his penis. Licking his own lips, he brings his head up. Placing kisses along Kousuke's inner thighs had been something he couldn't stop doing last time, and all he could think of for an entire week. From here, he takes his time, nuzzling Kousuke's testicles and kissing them softly before he starts his pleasure giving from the base of Kousuke's shaft, licking up to the cock's head. Kousuke trembles, lust having his knees widen, ease himself down to Kanji's face.

Kanji takes the lead then, using one hand to put Kousuke in his mouth. The tangy taste is one he didn't mind getting used to or have in his mouth a second time. Not when it meant that Kousuke moans around his cock, gliding his mouth now up and down the same way. Unable to speak, Kanji's hand on the lower back soothes his boyfriend, hopefully letting him know he doesn't have to speed up anytime soon. Kousuke's hand rounds his thigh to the back, holding on while his other hand keeps a firm grip on the base of Kanji's cock.

After giving head last week, Kousuke said he wanted to learn taking Kanji in deep. Just the idea had made Kanji hard right away, earning him furious sputtering and Kousuke's wrath for all but a minute. Kanji had then soothed him, sat him down against the tree his head was near at, and gone down on him to return the favour. Hearing Kousuke lose his cool in a total different way had Kanji's mouth, technique-less and without an idea what to do, just try and mimic what Kousuke did before. Their first blow job hadn't been bad; both had come by their lover's mouth. Then they both decided to try and have Kanji finger Kousuke, which was a whole other caliber of scary and amazing. Especially because with fingers, Kanji somehow knew better what to do, having tried fingering himself. 

This, again, heightening the feel or erotica. Both their bodies mostly still apart from heads and hands, Kanji opens his eyes to slits. Pleasure courses through his body, making his stomach flatten to the ground and his shoulders tighten as he keeps reaching up to get to Kousuke, to get him down his mouth, lick his cock on both sides as he moves low again. His fingers itch with the idea to use them inside Kousuke too, but he made a promise not to. Even if Kousuke wouldn't mind.

Not when he's like this, writhing and moaning on top of Kanji. His lithe body is everything Kanji could wish to hold, and it warms up nicely as their mouths procure wet and dirty sounds. Kousuke's hair falls down on both sides of Kanji's manhood, his bangs tickling over his skin. Kanji wants him so much it hurts, but he keeps his hips still, making sure not to ask too much of his lover. When his fingers have no hold on reality, he plays with Kousuke's ass, but only spreading the cheeks, pushing him down and pulling him up for fun.

Kousuke moans around his cock, and the pitch in his throat heightens a little. Kanji had only that one time to compare it too, but it was pure music to his ears. He loved it even more than the perfect toss he managed every now and then, which was soundless. 

When Kousuke comes up for air, his breathing is a mess. Although Kanji can't see his face, he can imagine; the raven black hair wild, parts of it sticking to his face. A face tinted in deep red. The lips plump and pink, bits of Kanji's pre-come marking the corners. Then he hears Kousuke smile, and that image of the face becomes even a better version at the happy sound. 

"Fuck, Kanji... that feels so good..." Kousuke moans, giving Kanji the sort of praise he hoped for. Nuzzling Kousuke's pair, he doesn't mind gagging a bit on his cock, making sure to keep his tongue flat as he reaches the base, to inhale and exhale and make his mouth hollow. All sorts of tips he read about giving head came to an amazing result when Kousuke's moaning, now free of an obstacle and unbarred, sounds out raw and pure within their little space of privacy and ecstasy. Kanji's cock throbs with want, and its not left alone for long. 

"Oh my god, I'm gonna come..." Kousuke says before slipping his mouth once more over him, his moans now coming faster and shorter. Happy as can be, Kanji continues licking him, all fingers splayed over that perfect ass he vowed not to infiltrate this time. He hums his own pleasure across Kousuke's flesh, bracing himself for the inevitable. It shoots down his throat, and Kanji makes sure to swallow this time. 

Drinking in Kousuke, holding him close, throbbing inside of his wet mouth... it's all Kanji needs. His core shakes and his balls tighten under the pressure, and he releases himself. Kousuke's quick to put a little distance between himself and Kanji's come, but returns to kiss his hips, his thighs. Kanji can feel his load across Kousuke, and it spills between his legs. 

Breathing hard, the two stay like this for a while. But Kousuke's skin starts to feel cold, so Kanji pushes himself out of the bliss and into the reality of having practice. 

They help each other dress. Kousuke's face is incapable of calming down, and Kanji goes and kisses his own come off one cheek. When they're somehow able to push Kousuke's underwear and jersey pants over his shoes, Kanji finds himself once more heavy with Kousuke's weight. The arms that are so capable of receiving enclose around his neck, and Kanji watches Kousuke's smile before it presses down on him.

"That was... incredible. And a lot better than last week. You improve a lot huh..?" Kousuke tries to sound coo, but giggles in Kanji's arms. He presses his forehead against Kanji's neck, who doesn't care that his pulse beats like crazy. He made this happen. Kousuke feels warm again, and they can sit at ease. 

"We should uh, make it a habit, then." Kanji looks at the bag, knowing what sort of contents lie within it. They didn't need lube today... maybe next week.

"Agreed. we should try and find them with weekend practice. O-or you could come to my house. I'm sure my family won't mind having you over." Kanji doesn't need to see Kousuke's face to know it's burning up; his own face is much the same. He presses a clean hand over the black bangs, soothing them all down to Kousuke's neck.

"Absolutely, I'd love to!" Kanji says, pushing his tongue out as he leans towards the bag and get the single lubrication he somehow got gifted and pushes it down his jacket pocket. "Ah, got it. Hey, in the weekend I can use my fingers again, y'know? We could uh, repeat this but then including doing that too!" Kanji's fingers tickle over Kousuke's side, feeling giddy at the prospect.

" _Stop_ , I am still recovering here!" Kousuke says, tone absent of any venom. Kanji laughs too, kissing his boyfriend's forehead one last time. It was time to get up and face another pleasant music in form of volleyball practice. He helps Kousuke up to stand, and they work together to get the blanket and bag hidden away. Then, holding hands, blushing like crazy, they walk towards the gymnasium.

 

When Futakuchi's 'Keh!' greets them as he sees their faces burning up, neither of them can hold back laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> My 69th fic on this site... Everything aligned for this! I had a good time writing this smut tbh, and I uploaded it among a few other fics tonight .v. I am very happy to share something I created recently a lot faster and without fear 8DD


End file.
